


Here We Go Again

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Anarchy in Central City [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie hasn't seen his ex in six months when Cisco insists he go to the Trixster show at STAR Labs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

Eddie sighs almost aggressively as he hands his ticket over to Ronnie at the door to STAR Labs. Ronnie raises an eyebrow, "The Terrible Trio won?"

Eddie nods, "Yup."

It's crazy busy for the Trixster show and Eddie shoots Barry a glare as he steps over to the bar. "C'mon, it's not going to be that bad.", Barry says as he hands over the beer.

"Barry, I love you but you're an idiot."

Barry gives him an look that's part amusement and part offence. Eddie doesn't particularly care as he leans against a pillar.

"Eddie?", Hartley's looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah. This one's on Cisco."

Hartley nods apologetically. "He means well."

"I know."

And Eddie's eyes drift towards the stage where Axel is running his fingers over the strings of his guitar. He's still as gorgeous as Eddie remembers. Mark hands him a beer with a wink and Axel rolls his eyes but takes it.

Eddie pretends his heart doesn't seize at the sight of Axel's smile. And he knows he lost the right to be jealous the moment he kicked Axel out but he wants to punch Mark in his smug face anyway.

Shawna is sitting on the side of the stage talking to Lisa Snart and Hartley sighs, "For what it's worth, he knows he fucked up."

Eddie nods, "I never doubted that."

Hartley pauses, "At least come sit with us?"

"Alright." He does feel kind of awkward hanging out alone in a bar full of people he knows. 

Finally the lights start to dim and the show starts.

Christ, Eddie had forgotten how good Axel's voice was, hasn't heard it in 6 months after all. The songs are mostly pretty new, stuff Eddie's never heard before.

And then Axel leans over to the mike and says "And this one is an ode to one of my greatest fuck ups."

The music starts slow, Axel looking into the crowd as his fingers fly over the strings and Eddie catches a glimpse of what looks like a new tattoo.

And he starts singing, "You made a mistake, on the day that you met me and lost your way."

And Eddie knows this is about them and the longer the song goes the more he knows it for sure.

***

The show ends late but after having seen Axel the thought of going back to their - no, his - empty apartment sounds painfully isolating so instead he orders another beer.

"Eddie?", the voice is unmistakable and he turns around to find himself starting at Axel.

"Axel. Hi."

"I thought it was you.", Axel says and he sounds like he's in awe.

"You look..." Eddie means healthy but what he says instead is, "You look great."

Axel laughs sheepishly, "Four months clean."

"That's great to hear."

"Thanks. Um... Do you maybe, want to get out of here?"

Eddie should really say no, the few dates he's had since he broke up with Axel have only proven that he's not even a little bit over him and he's terrible at casual sex, and casual sex with the ex you're still pining over sounds like all kinds of a terrible idea. He should say no. He looks over at Axel and says, "Yeah." as he downs the rest of his beer.

***

Axel's apartment is small, a studio, barely unpacked. Eddie notes that it looks like he's still living out of his suitcase as he looks around the apartment.

"Eddie...", Axel breathes quietly and then he's pulling Eddie in and kissing him, hot and desperate and wanting. And Eddie all but melts into it, even as Axel pushes him up against the wall.

"God", Axel gasps, "I've been thinking about this for the last four months."

And it's not like Eddie hasn't. It's probably embarrassing the amount of times he's come with his hand on his dick, Axel's name on his lips, and Axel's face in his mind.

"Why didn't you call?", because obviously now is the best time to have this conversation.

"Didn't think you still wanted me."

Eddie almost chokes on the laugh as he rolls his hips against Axel's. "Always fucking wanted you."

And then Axel is tugging his shirt over his head and Eddie realizes exactly how much healthier Axel looks. He's always been skinny but Eddie can't see his every rib and when he runs his hands over Axel's hips he feels more than just bone.

Axel tugs him back towards the bed before Eddie has a chance to take off his own shirt. The sheets are still a mess and Eddie lands on his back with Axel kneeling between his legs as they kiss. He feels Axel's hands on the inseam of his jeans. "Axel, God." And fuck, it sounds so right to gasp out Axel's name like that. He can feel his dick pressing against his jeans and finally Axel starts to undo the jeans. And Eddie kicks his jeans off as Axel tugs down his boxers. 

And finally, fucking finally, Axel fists his dick and Eddie groans, "Fuck."

He arches up into Axel's grip and fists the sheets.

He bites down on his lip as Axel works him and it's like the last time they had sex was a week ago not six months go.

He's repeating Axel's name like a prayer as the heat builds in his stomach and his limbs go tense and he groans out Axel's name as he comes.

Axel grins at him as he licks his fingers clean.

"What do you want?", Eddie asks as Axel's tongue flicks over his fingers.

"Blow me?", Axel breaths as he lays back on the bed.

"Yes.", Eddie says with a grin as he kisses Axel again.

He watches as Axel slithers out of his own pants.

And Eddie lets himself take in the sight of Axel underneath him, cheeks flushed, breathy little gasps slipping past his lips.

"Fuck, Axel.", he rest his hands on Axel's naked spread thighs.

"That's the idea.", Axel says with a crooked grin. Eddie rolls his eyes because this feels so right. And then Axel pauses, voice serious, "I'm clean in all respects... Just so you know."

Eddie nods. And he lets his lips brush over the head of Axel's dick, listen to Axel whine his name as he starts to take him into his mouth. He can feel Axel's nails on his shoulders, no longer jagged from his tendency to bite them when withdrawal set in.

As he hums around Axel's dick, he can feel the tension in Axel's body, trying not to thrust upwards. So Eddie pulls away, ignoring Axel's affronted whimper, "Stand up."

Axel nods, smile spreading again and Eddie kneels in front of him as Axel grips his hair and Eddie lets his tongue flick out along the shaft and watches Axel's legs tremble as he sucks the head of Axel's cock back into his mouth. 

"Eddie, Eddie, fucking please.", Axel whimpers and Eddie hums again, wrapping his hand around Axel's dick, jacking him in rhythm with his mouth.

And when Axel comes, it's as loud as Eddie remembers and it's music to his fucking ears but as he pulls off Axel's softening dick, he remembers where he is and what exactly this means. It doesn't mean anything as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and reaches for his boxers.

"I should go.", he says at the same as Axel says, "Why don't you stay the night?

Eddie stops, "What?"

"Stick around. I make a mean bacon sandwich." And he can see the tension in Axel's body., all nervous energy.

And Eddie nods, "Yeah, I can do that."

And Axel grins at him, tugging his boxers back on and arranging the sheets.

***

Eddie finds himself tracing the lines of Axel's latest tattoo as they lie in bed.

"When I made the commitment to get clean or die trying.", Axel explains. "I got that so I wouldn't forget." The tattoo is placed to deliberately obscure the track marks and Eddie draws Axel closer and marvels at how well they fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Axel is singing "I'm Not An Angel" by Halestorm.
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me at nottsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
